Behind The Lights
by Sharpay
Summary: Mikayla and Hannah pretended to be friends for the press everyday. But, when a large fight breaks out in front of the press... it's an all out war. When Mikayla finds out Miley's secret... how far will things go? Rated T for minor language.
1. Trailer

**They were real-life rivals… but around cameras they were the best of friends…**  
_"Hannah Montana, I'm taking all your fannahs…"  
_"_Ch-yeah right… you said that before Florida last year and take a look at how that worked out, Mi-cockroach."  
_"_Oh, don't worry… this time it's a given." And, with an over dramatic wink the brunette disappeared into the next room. A speechless blond stood behind in disbelief._

___--_

_"__Smile for the camera, girls!"  
_"_I'm so glad we're friends, Hannah!" Mikayla beamed through her smile and wave at the press.  
_"_Me, too."_

**But, just how long can two celebrities keep up the act?  
**_"This is it; I can't take it any more! I'm sick of your stupid over-sized ego, Mi-cockroach!" Hannah exclaimed.  
_"_Yeah, well maybe I'm sick of your bottle-blond lip-sinking boyfriend-stealing ways, Hannah." Mikayla exclaimed back.  
_"_Yeah well…"  
_"_Well what? That's all there is to it."  
_"_Go to hell, Mikayla!"  
_"_When I'm around you, I'm already there."  
It wasn't long before both girls were shouting insults at each other, and in the nearby bushes it seemed that the press was just sucking this up._

_  
_

**Hollywood isn't big enough for everyone, you know… And it's not for the weak.  
**_Shows a movie poster for Jake Ryan and Mikayla's newest movie.  
Shows Hannah Montana on stage singing her newest song.  
Shows both girls breaking in to tears at an awards show._

**But, how far will one girl be willing to go…  
**_Shows Mikayla sneaking around to the back door of a building.  
Shows Miley and Lilly climbing through the window of a large house._

**Before things get out of hand?  
**_" I know your secret, Hannah. Or should I say… Miley. And pretty soon… everyone else might know, too."_

**On the first day at a new school…**  
_"Miley! You'll never believe who I just saw!" Oliver gasped, running up to Miley.  
"Who?"  
"Mikayla! She's here!"_

_--_

_"Mikayla, what are you doing here?" Jake leaned on his locker and smiled down at his co-star.  
"I go to school here now, Jake."_

**All might be revealed.  
**_"Attention everyone! I have an announcement to make." Standing on the table, Mikayla scanned the cafeteria to make sure every eye was on her.  
"Miley Stewart is-"_

**Starring**

**Selena Gomez as Mikayla  
**_"Puh-lease, like any of this crap is true." Mikayla muttered as she tossed yet another magazine across the kitchen counter._

_--_

___"I just want to be treated normal… ya know?" Mikayla asked, quietly._

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart  
**_"Dad, what am I going to do… she knows my secret!" Miley gasped as she paced the kitchen floor._

_--_

_"__Well, you're not the only one who knows a secret." Miley folded her arms and met Mikayla's eyes. "You bust me and we're both going down."_

**Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart  
**_"You may be my annoying little sister… but, I've got your back, Miles." Jackson patted his sister's shoulder, with a sincere smile._

_--_

_"Oliver, I need your help." Jackson called as he jogged across the beach._

**Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken/Mike Standley III  
**_"I can't believe you guys actually snuck into her house… and without me!" Oliver gasped as he took another bite out of his chilly cheese dog._

_--_

__

"Mile- Hannah, just give the girl a chance," Mike sighed, looking toward the other girl. "Maybe she just wants to be normal."

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle**  
_"Miley… are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, how do you know she actually knows your secret?" Lilly questioned, as she watched Miley pick at the lock to the back door._

_--_

__

"Oh look, Hannah… it's your 'friend.'" Lola muttered, watching as the other popstar headed their way. "How long do you think you guys can actually keep up the act?"

**Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Stewart**  
_"Alright then… so how was school?" Robby shrugged as he took a bite out of his sandwich._

_--_

___"Hannah, you ready to- oh, look… it's my favorite pair of egotistical city slickers." Robby rolled his eyes at the sight of Mikayla and Margo._

___  
_

**Cody Linley as Jake Ryan**  
_"Mikayla! Hannah! Let it go… I don't think I want to date either of you if you're just going to act like this." Jake sighed, "You're just not who I thought you were."_

_--_

___"Mikayla! You're here… but how- why?"_

_**Moises Arias as Ricco**  
__"I'm you're biggest fan! You're so much better than Hannah Montana," Ricco gasped to the girl._

___--_

_____"Why would you want to- wait. Did you say sneak into her house? I am so in." Ricco smirked to the two girls._

_____  
_

**And**

**Miley Cyrus also as Hannah Montana  
**_"You're kidding me!" Hannah gasped to her father. "I have to perform with her? Why don't you just kill me now?"_

_--_

___"Mike, please don't tell me that you actually like her?" Hannah raised an eyebrow as she looked between the 'devil' and Oliver._

**In**

**Behind The Lights**

**Coming Soon.**

* * *

**AN:** Alright, so... usually, I write high school musical fanfictions... but, I've decided to give Hannah Montana fanfics a shot. I'm not sure on the pairings yet... but, there's the trailer. Let me know if you think I should give it a shot. The more reviews = the sooner I add a chapter.

__


	2. Chapter 1

Alrighty, so, welcome to my first ever Hannah Montana fanfiction! Let me explain a few details up here, then I'll do the rest of my chatting all the way down at the bottom.

The _italics_ right below happened in the past. Think of it as in... yesterday. The _italics _below the second line (once it switches to the Stewart family) are the voices on the TV. Hope that clears things up. For more, just scroll to the bottom. Thanks! And, I hope you like this chapter.

**Story: **Behind the Lights  
**Type: **Hannah Montana  
**Rating: **T for mild language and suggestive themes. Not in this chapter.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own disney, hannah montana, or any of their characters. I own the plot and Big Ron. That'd be all.  
**Special Thanks To (in no certain order): **TotallyTerriblyTaylor; AdrienneMichelleHudgens; xxxjoejonaslovxxx; cutiekarli; tomatoes; rorygal2991; Music And Reading Lover; And everyone else who read, favorited or alerted this story. Thank you!

* * *

**Behind The Lights**

**Chapter One**

"_Thank you for riding with us, Miss Mikayla. I hope you enjoyed your flight."_

_The fifteen-year-old teen lifted a hand to wave at the flight attendant on her way to the door of the airplane. After three long months of nothing but Antarctica snowdrifts and cold, she had finally returned to Malibu, California. Everything seemed to be ready for her return. Even the flight attendant. Which explained her eagerly waiting at the door as the teen turned to leave. The girl paused at the top of the stairwell, taking a soft breath. She was greeted by the scent of salt water and the hot muggy air that she had missed oh-so-much in the past three months. It was so good to be home._

_Her hand made it's way to her carry on bag where she removed a pair of Chanel sunglasses. The large black lenses shielded her eyes from not only the sun, but also what she knew was going to be a crowd of screaming fans and the press cameras just awaiting her return outside the airport. At the bottom of the stairwell, she ran her fingers through her messy chocolate brown hair and then snapped her fingers in the direction of the luggage ramp. Two members of her fairly large entourage scurried off to gather her various matching purple and red suitcases. The rest of the members followed the teenager as she started for the exit of the building._

"_Allow me, Miss Mikayla." The smaller of her two bodyguards reached for the door, holding it open for the teenager. The larger of the two bodyguards then stepped in front of the group, leading her out into a hallway. He didn't hesitate until they reached the main door to the airport. It was then that he spotted the sea of screaming fan girls and the paparazzi that were awaiting the girl's arrival. The amount had to triple in the past three months; it was overwhelming._

"_Ron, is there a problem?" The teenager squinted over the top of her glasses, a small smirk forming on her delicate lips. Her manager scowled at him from behind her, tapping her watch impatiently and muttering something to the extent of 'time is money.' Ron, the bodyguard merely sighed, adjusting his sunglasses as he muttered a faint, 'no, miss Mikayla.' He didn't hesitate any more as he led the group out of the airport and into the sea of screaming fan girls and flashing cameras._

_The one and only Mikayla Mckoi was back from Antarctica. And, the world deserved to know._

* * *

"Chocolate ice cream or vanilla, kids?" Forty-year-old Robbie Ray Stewart stood at the counter of the Stewart home. He had an ice cream scoop in one hand and a container of chocolate ice cram in the other. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at both of his children. Miley and Jackson. It was Saturday, and it was also family night. They'd just started the tradition as of last week and both teens were now sulking on the couch. He rolled his eyes as neither teen answered and began to scoop chocolate ice cream into bowls. "Chocolate it is."

"I can not believe you made me cancel my plans to go to watch the fireworks at the beach to do… this!" The younger of the two children sulked as she glared at the television screen. Miley Stewart –also known as Hannah Montana- wasn't one to ever cancel plans. But, her father felt that the three of them hadn't been spending enough quality time together and had gone all 'crazy' on them. Hence, she was now spending her Saturday night sulking on the couch as her brother flipped through channel after channel on the television.

"Seriously, dad. Isn't it bad enough that I have to go to the same _school_ as her now? And that _she lives_ _here_? Are you trying to _kill _me?!" The other teen turned from his channel flipping, leaving the remote rest on the arm of the couch as he strained to see his dad, who was now heading this way with three bowls of chocolate ice cream and a bottle of whipped cream. Jackson grinned, momentarily forgetting about his misery as he stretched over the back of the couch in an attempt to reach his father. "Ooh! Gim'me!" Snatching one bowl and the bottle of whipped cream from him, as he got closer, Jackson Stewart was quick to start spraying his ice cream with the whipped cream.

Robbie Ray rolled his eyes. Sometimes, although his son was seventeen –going on eighteen- he acted as if he were three. Handing one of the other bowls to Miley, Robbie sat down between the two on the couch. Just as he did so, the remote slid from the arm of the couch to the floor, causing the channel to change once again. This time it landed on a news channel, which was in the middle of speaking about the weather. "So… what are we watching?"

"Muthing," Came the reply from his left. Jackson. Robbie rolled his eyes, looking over at his son who had already downed half the whipped cream bottle into his mouth. He slowly bent over, picking up the remote and changing the channel a few more times. The various voices of the newscasters kept flipping along with the pictures. Miley glared at the screen as she ate her ice cream quietly. She was seriously wishing that she was anywhere but then at that moment, but the ice cream helped… for now, anyways.

_'…In Maryland today there was…' _

_'…tomorrow's high will be 63 with…'_

_'..and in other news…'_

Channel after channel flipped by, and none of the parts of the news stories had seemed very exciting at all. Why weren't any of them showing movies? Or at least something that would've been worth their time. Miley sighed as Jackson groaned, muttering something that was incomprehensible through his whipped cream covered mouth. A few seconds later, she heard the bottle land somewhere near the kitchen counter with a loud clank. Jackson must've downed the last of the whipped cream.

_'…two horses were found in the…'_

_…ready to see which popstar returned to malibu today…'_

_'…the laker's-'_

A few more channels went by and they were nearing the end of the news stations. Miley's eyes went wide, however after listening to the tidbits of what news programs they'd skimmed through. "Stop!" Miley gasped, snatching the remote from her father as she let her spoon soon hit the bowl. Robbie raised an eyebrow as he looked over at his daughter who was frantically trying to change the channel back. Jackson muttered something else through his whipped cream, but Miley paid them no mind. Finally, finding the channel that she wanted, she leaned forward. A frown crept onto her face as she seen an all-too-familiar red sunhat and the back of a brunette's head… it couldn't be…?

"Why in the world would you want to watch this crap? It's like watching Uncle Earl-" Robbie started, but Miley was quick to cut him off.

"Shhh…" She lifted her hand, putting one finger over her father's mouth as she leaned closer to the TV yet again. Robbie Ray rolled his eyes, but listened to his daughter. The room was now quiet except for the voice of the overly peppy newscaster.

"_In other news, an ultra popular fifteen-year-old popstar and new found actress returned to Malibu today. That's right, Mikayla –also known as pop star Hannah Montana's best friend- returned from filming her latest movie with Jake Ryan in Antarctica. She was greeted with a mass of screaming fans, and the press. An undisclosed source hinted that Miss Mikayla is residing in Malibu, California for the time being. Rumor has it that she may even be enrolling in school. Are she and the super hottie, Jake Ryan, an item now? Does Hannah Montana know that she's returned? And, are those rumors true? Miss Mikayla promises to answer all questions at her press conference tomorrow located right here in Malibu. The one thing that we do know as of now is that Miss Mikayla looks even hotter than before. Watch out pop divas, Mikayla Mckoi is back!"_

By the end of this short message, Miley Rae Stewart's mouth was hanging wide open. The remote had fallen on the floor and her ice cream was about to join it. With wide eyes, Miley just starred at the screen as Mikayla's picture flashed across it before they went on to tell about Britney Spears. The girl wasn't listening by this point, however. Her mind was too busy with a million questions. Why was she –of all people- the last to find out that Mikayla was back? And, more importantly, were she and Jake Ryan an… item? Miley gulped at the thought, still staring at the screen. She had a feeling that the next few months were not going to be pretty. Especially since 'E' news had no idea about the drama between Mikayla and Hannah that went on behind the glamour and the lights of Hollywood. No idea at all…

* * *

Alright, so here's my time to talk. I'm not fond of this chapter, I'll admit that I originally had bigger things planned. But, I've been stumped with school work and I really hope that you'll forgive me. This chapter is boring, I know. And, it's shorter than I would've liked. I hope you all enjoyed it, though, and I promise that it'll get better! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please review. The more reviews, the sooner I update. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hannah, could you please explain to me why we're spending a perfectly good Saturday at a _press _conference?" Robby Ray glanced over at the younger pop star that was desperately scanning the crowd for someone or something. He rolled his eyes slightly as he adjusted his hat. "More importantly, why have you been acting so weird since you saw that newscast on Mikayla last night?"

"Dad," Sixteen-year-old Hannah Montana –also known as Miley Rae Stewart- momentarily paused from her crowd searching. She brushed a strand of her blond wig out of her eyes and turned to give him an 'I-can't-believe-you-don't-know-this' look. "I've _got _to talk to… Mi-cockroach!"

"I thought you hated that girl?" Robby Ray scratched the side of his head, a sudden confused expression coming onto his face. It there was one thing he'd never understand, if was the world of teenage girls. One second his daughter was ranting about how she 'hated' Mikayla, and the next she was _looking_ for the girl? He sighed, letting his hand fall back to his side as his daughter spoke once more.

"I _do, _Daddy. Which is why I have to find her," Hannah explained. She refrained from adding the word 'duh' at the end. Instead, she turned her attention back to skimming the crowd. All of these people had gathered here for Mikayla? How could so many people care about someone with so little talent? Hannah sighed to herself and slumped against the wall. People were scurrying every which direction with cameras, cell phones, and microphones. All of them seemed to be searching for the same person that Hannah was looking for. Too bad none of them had seemed to find her.

"You know what," Robby sighed, throwing his hands up, "I give up trying to understand. I'm going to go get some of that peach pie on the dessert bar. Call me when you're ready to leave." Hannah merely nodded a dismissal as her father left. It was nothing new, Robby always tended to drift toward the dessert bar during her outings. She barely acknowledged it anymore.

A sudden rush of cameras running into the room pulled Hannah from her thoughts. Adjusting the rim of her own hat, she stepped away from the wall. From what the excited group of press members was saying, a limo had pulled up around front. That could only mean that Mikayla was close. Hannah quickly adjusted her wig and hat, before running her hands down her outfit. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the upcoming moment. The acting that would follow would probably be some of her best work yet. The other popstar had no idea that she was here, and Hannah knew it would be drama.

"People, please! I assure you that Mikayla will answer all your questions. Please just make some room," At the sound of an all-too-familiar voice, Hannah's head shot up. Margo. Mikayla's manager. Hannah frowned slightly; she knew Margo disliked her, and Margo tended to scare her. The woman was bold and would do anything for Mikayla. It seemed like she couldn't find Mikayla without Margo anymore. "I said to _make some room_!" Hannah jumped as Margo shouted. The press quickly jolted to the sides and Hannah felt her stomach turn. Any second she would see Mikayla…

"Thanks, Margo," And that second was now. The overly peppy voice of Hannah's biggest rival drifted from around the corner. It wasn't but a few seconds later when the owner of the voice herself appeared around the corner. It was show time. "It's so great to be back again. How is everyone today?" Mikayla was rambling with an all too good to be true smile on her face. Hannah slowly stepped out from the crowd and plastered a large –not to mention fake- smile on her face.

"Mikayla! Oh my god… I've missed you _so much_!" She projected her voice across the clearing to the other teen pop sensation. Every camera turned her way… each of them now turned on. Hannah held her head high as she walked toward the entourage that had formed around her 'friend.' Mikayla's jaw had dropped by this point, and Hannah couldn't help but to smirk. Oh, she was good. Her next step, she engulfed the other popstar in a hug, still holding that smile on her face.

It was a few seconds until Mikayla gingerly returned the hug. Still in shock, she managed to force a smile as she leaned closer to Hannah's ear. "What are _you _doing here?" She spoke through a false grin. The whisper was so low that she was certain the cameras couldn't hear it. But, just in case they had, she quickly added. "I'm just so _surprised_. I thought you went to… film that one movie?" Mikayla's voice rose slightly as she stepped back from Hannah. Both girls exchanged a fake smile as they did so.

"You mean Indiana Joanie?" Hannah questioned, pretending not to know what Mikayla was saying. She twirled a strand of her hair between her index finger and her thumb as Mikayla merely nodded. The hushed voices of the camera crews were all watching them intently. From the corner of her eyes, Hannah even spotted Robby turning from the corner to see what she'd started this time. He didn't look too happy, but she tried not to notice. "I was filming it… but, I heard that you were going to be here and I just couldn't resist coming to… _welcome_ you home. It's been _too _long."

Mikayla gave a slightly nervous sounding laugh as she ran her fingers though her newly highlighted hair. She seemed to be considering what to say carefully. "Absotively Posilutely! And, I've missed you tons!" Glancing at Margo, Mikayla quickly walked forward and looped her arm with Hannah's. "So, how about we get this show on the road?" She beamed and didn't wait for a response. Instead, she led the wall down the hall with Hannah in tow. She directed Hannah to the front row and then made her way to her own special chair. Meanwhile, the press members gathered around to begin what would be a very long press conference.

* * *

"Thank _god_ that's over," Mikayla sighed, standing in the bathroom of the Armstrong Building. Her press conference had finally ended. It had been three hours and thirty-four minutes since they'd started, and she was beyond tired. She'd answered everything from 'when does your movie premiere?' to 'are you and Jake Ryan dating?' and 'is it true that you're currently residing here in Malibu?' Anything you could think of, she had probably answered. She didn't think it was possible, but she was honestly sick of talking about her life. Why were these people so nosy?

Mikayla stepped out of the bathroom stall, her purse and tote bag in hand. Margo had gone to find the limo, and she had gone to change into something more comfy. On the bright side, it seemed as if she was finally alone. The bathroom was completely empty, as far as she could tell. She couldn't help but to smile at that, but as she passed the bathroom mirror on her way to the sink, she caught glimpse of her appearance. Her hair was starting to frizz, and her make up had lost its sparkle. The teen couldn't help but to frown. She looked like a wreck… it made her look so _normal_. Which, if she wanted to keep her reputation, she couldn't have.

Sighing, Mikayla walked over to the baby changing situation. Pulling it down, she set her purse on it. Then, the teen star backed up and bent down. Looking under the stalls, she didn't catch any signs of anyone being in there. Might as well make the best of it. She walked back to her purse. She pulled out a comb, and slowly ran it through her hair. It wasn't long before she had managed to pull it into a high and semi-fancy ponytail. It wasn't extravagant, but it was an improvement. She set the comb down next to her purse and snatched her lip-gloss. Leaning close to the mirror, she began to dab her lips with the glitter-infested gel. Strawberry… it was –and always had been- her favorite flavor.

Applying the gloss, she quietly began to hum to herself. It wasn't much, just a melody that had become quite popular lately on the radio. It was Hannah Montana's latest song 'Always find your way.' She'd never admit it, but she did sort of like the song. "You can change your hair and you can change your clothes. You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes-" She giggled slightly… she actually sounded pretty good. But, she abruptly stopped as she heard a creak and a sound from behind her. Jumping, the girl almost dropped her lip-gloss brush. She saved it just in time, however.

"Was that you singing?" Mikayla flushed, quickly turning her back away from whoever had just stepped out of the end stall. She had thought that the bathroom was empty! She quickly ducked her face into her purse, pretending to be looking for something. She could hear the 'click-clack' sound of the other girl's heels as they approached her. Any second now and she'd be busted. As the girl got closer, Mikayla positioned herself so that the other girl couldn't see her.

"Uh… yeah," Mikayla replied, trying her hardest to camouflage her voice. She needed to sound like someone –anyone- other than herself. Face flushed, she rooted through her purse. At last, she found her cell phone. She casually scrolled through her text messages for a diversion. Out of the corner of her eyes, she glanced toward the mirror. Maybe she could catch a glimpse of the other girl's face?

"You're good," The other girl had stopped walking. Mikayla counted to three before she made any other movements. She couldn't tell who the girl was from the mirror. But, if the girl were to find out who she was, then she might have to deal with an obsessed fan girl… again. That was the last thing that she wanted. It wasn't that she didn't adore her fans –she did. She just liked to have some peace and quiet every now and then. "You sound familiar, though."

Mikayla nodded, taking a small breath and then closing her eyes. She finally turned around, giving a weak smile. "That'd be because I'm-" She stopped, eyes widened as she took in the girl in front of her. Was that… Jake's friend? What was her name? Molly? Milley? Miley! Mikayla gave a slight sigh of relief as she took in the other teen. Her hair was in a messy bun. She had on quite a bit of make up and was wearing an oversized hoodie with some white caprice. The caprice sparkled in the bathroom lighting, as did Miley's make up. Mikayla then caught sight of a half-zipped backpack. It looked as if Miley had been in a rush when she was leaving wherever she'd been last.

"Mikayla!" Miley seemed shocked as she finished the sentence for her. Not only did she seem shocked; she seemed frightened, alarmed, and maybe even confused as she rushed to cover her backpack. Mikayla arched an eyebrow; she was alarmed at how weird Miley was acting. "I-I mean… hey. What are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"Working," Mikayla replied. She felt slight relief come over her as she now felt that she had the upper hand in this conversation. Beaming an all-too-practiced grin at Miley, she continued. "I mean, I had a press conference. I'm finally back from Antarctica. Aren't you just thrilled? But, that's all beside the point. What are _you_ doing here?"

Miley fumbled with her things as she walked over to the sink. The water came on and she began to wash her hands. It was almost as if she was postponing her answer. Mikayla reached for her purse to begin putting her things away as she waited for a response. She might as well head home soon… she needed some sleep.

"I was here for a uh…" Miley began to speak again as she turned the water off. Mikayla turned to look at her as she spoke, a soft smirk resting on her face. Miley slowly made her way over to the paper towels, and opened her mouth to continue. It was then that Miley's backpack caught on the edge of the sink. Not realizing this, Miley moved forwards. The next thing that either girl noticed was Miley landing face first on the ground. The contents of her backpack fell out onto the floor. "Shit."

"Smooth," Mikayla muttered to herself. She set her purse down, walking over to the other girl to get a closer look. It was only then that she noticed what had actually fallen out of the bag. There was a glittery denim jacket, a sparkly hat, some over-sized sunglasses, two cell phones, and… a blond wing? All of the stuff looked strangely familiar. Mikayla knelt down, picking up the more expensive looking of the phones and the blond wing as she did so. Miley, meanwhile, was struggling to gather her things. She seemed even more rushed now then she had before. "What's with all this crap? Did you rob a celebrity or something?"

Mikayla stood up as Miley scooped everything that Mikayla hadn't picked up into her bag. She glanced up at Mikayla and a look of horror struck her face. "No… of course not. I uh just…" Miley gave a nervous laugh. Mikayla glanced over the wig and frowned. Highlights? Glitter? And… sweat? She'd been wearing this thing recently. She held the edge of the wing between two fingers as she flipped open the phone. Miley said something, but she didn't hear her. A look of shock crossed her face, causing her to drop the wig.

"Oh my god!" The pop star gasped. Miley's eyes went wide as she scurried to push her wing into her bag. "Oh my god-" Mikayla started to speak again, her jaw hanging open as she glanced at the screen of the phone. She now knew why this stuff looked familiar. Everything from the phone, the sunglasses, the clothes… the wig… even Miley's weird behavior. It all seemed to be coming together. The only piece missing was why Miley had all of this stuff.

"I can explain," Miley stated from the floor. She slowly hoisted herself up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she did so. She reached for the phone a few seconds later, but Mikayla turned away. She was fascinated in going through the phone's contacts. Miley attempted to snatch the phone once again, but Mikayla stepped away. She walked back over to the baby changer and leaned on it next to her purse. Miley bit her lip, knowing what was coming next.

"Oh. My. God," Mikayla's look of shock returned. Miley shut her eyes, quickly turning around to the sink. Mikayla didn't notice, however, as she was starring at the expensive phone as if it were an alien. Which, in a way, it seemed to be. "This is Hannah Montana's phone! And those clothes… that's the outfit she had on earlier!" The sudden realization escape Mikayla's lips in a rush. It wasn't long before she discarded the phone next to her purse and was walking toward Miley. Miley stepped toward the sinks, to brace herself. She suddenly felt light headed. Mikayla was just moments away from finding out her secret… and then it'd all be too late.

* * *

**AN: **yay! I've finally updated! haha, sorry about the long wait; it's just been hectic here. I'll update again soon, however. this chapter was tons of fun to write, so I hope you all like it. plus, it's pretty long. =) did anyone see the hannah montana movie? i loved it. =) i might add some parts of it in here and there... but, for now... review! tee-hee.

and, for any of you HSM fans, please check out my profile and vote in my poll. Remember... more reviews = faster updates. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Oh. My. God," Mikayla's look of shock returned. Miley shut her eyes, quickly turning around to the sink. Mikayla didn't notice, however, as she was starring at the expensive phone as if it were an alien. Which, in a way, it seemed to be. "This is Hannah Montana's phone! And those clothes… that's the outfit she had on earlier!" The sudden realization escape Mikayla's lips in a rush. It wasn't long before she discarded the phone next to her purse and was walking toward Miley. Miley stepped toward the sinks, to brace herself. She suddenly felt light headed. Mikayla was just moments away from finding out her secret… and then it'd all be too late._

"I can explain," Miley repeated, spinning around to face Mikayla just as she'd gotten within reaching distance. She leaned her backpack on the sink before taking a deep breath. She had to think; she had to think _fast. _How could she have been so careless? Mikayla had an all-too-knowing smirk on her face… and, if she wasn't careful then the girl would know the Hannah secret. That would not be good.

Mikayla opened her mouth to speak, but Miley cut her off. "I found the phone," She stated in a rush. "And the clothes in the back stall. I was going to turn them in at the main entrance, but I hadn't gotten a chance." She hoped her lie sounded convincing, but by the look Mikayla was giving her, she highly doubted that it did. Taking in another sharp breath, Miley's eyes shifted to the phone on the baby changing station. Maybe her best bet was to grab the phone and make a run for it?

Yes, that's what she'd do. Mikayla stepped closer to her, reaching for the backpack. Miley quickly sidestepped, and headed for the baby changing station. Snatching the phone, she made a beeline for the door. Miley didn't even stop to turn back as Mikayla stepped out of the bathroom and into the hall, watching as she ambled into the limo that was waiting outside. She didn't turn back until the limo was pulling out of the parking lot. By then, all she could see was the other popstar standing on the sidewalk… staring after her.

A sinking feeling was in the pit of Miley's stomach, but she chose to ignore it. Maybe Mikayla didn't know as much as she thought… maybe it was all just in her mind. "Yeah, right, Miley." She muttered under her breath. Resting her head in the center of her palm, she stared out the window. This was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

"Oh, Mickey! Isn't it lovely?"

"Yeah, sure…" The popstar folded her arms over her chest, a dramatic sigh escaping her lips. They were standing in front of their new home –actually, Mikayla's fourth home. Usually, she'd be thrilled… but it was hard to be excited when your mother was hanging all over her newest boyfriend. This man was her fourth boyfriend in the past three weeks; Mikayla didn't even bother learning their names anymore. What was the point when they'd be gone within a week? "Can we just go inside? I'm tired."

"Teenagers." Mikayla's mother muttered to her boyfriend with an eye roll. She giggled, before glancing over at her daughter. "Oh, cheer up, Mickey. I'm starting to think that all the fame is going to your head." She reached to pat her daughter on the back, but the younger girl stepped back. Mikayla's mother brushed it off with a slight shrug, acting as if she had planned for that.

"It's not going to my head, mom. You're just being obnoxious and clingy with…" Mikayla paused, glancing at her mother's boyfriend. "Oh, I'm sorry… what's your name again? My mom just dates _so many _men that I think the fame is going _through_ her head_. _I can't even keep track of you all anymore," She sneered, with a soft smirk at her mother. Two could play at whatever game her mom had in mind. And, Mikayla planned to keep being mean until she was dismissed to go to her room. Oh, how she hated hanging out around her mom.

"Mikayla! Please," Her mother gasped. The older woman turned to her boyfriend, an apologetic look on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jerry… but, you know how teenagers can be. Mickey's usually not like this… I don't know what's gotten into her." She gushed, glancing over her shoulder at her daughter, she nodded toward the house. "You know where your room is, go. Margo should be here early tomorrow and you need some sleep."

Mikayla rolled her eyes, giving a faint nod as she started down the driveway. She could hear her mother flirting with her boyfriend as the door shut behind her. She was alone –finally. The first thing she did was head off to the kitchen. She snatched her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream from the freezer, and then grabbed a spoon. Snatching the mail off the counter, Mikayla then started up the stairs taking them two at a time.

It wasn't until she was safely in her new bedroom that she slowed her pace. After locking the door, the brunette discarded her belongings on her bed before switching her TV on. Sliding down on to the frilly bed herself, Mikayla popped the top off her ice cream container and stuck her spoon in it. At the sound of the container opening, her small dog perked his head up from the corner of the room. The Yorkshire trotted over, soon hoisting itself onto her bed. "Mochie, this isn't for you," Mikayla cooed softly.

She slid her hand onto the small dog's head and then began to flip through the channels until she reached MTV. After turning the volume down, she let the remote fall onto the bed. Mikayla's gaze then shifted to her cell phone. She'd been waiting nearly all day to make a phone call to a certain someone. A small smirk played on her lips as she flipped the cell phone open and pressed speed dial number '9.' _(310) – 675 –8772_… The phone was fast to call and Mikayla grinned all the more. Now, for the moment of truth.

* * *

"_No way!"_

"Yes way! I'm serious, Lilly. I almost blew my cover. And, to Mikayla, none the less." Miley sighed, shifting her phone to her other ear as she opened the door to the refrigerator. She skimmed the contents of the top two shelves before sighing rather loudly. "I don't know what I'm going to say to her when I see her again. As Miley or Hannah. She's definitely on to me," She added.

"_Does your dad know? I mean, did he freak?"_

"Lilly! Don't be ridiculous…" Miley trailed off as she shut the fridge door. She leaned against it and sighed once more. "Of course he doesn't know! I'd be on Hannah lockdown for the next three weeks."

"_Good point. And it's probably for the best that he doesn't know. I mean, we wouldn't be going to Tracey's party this weekend. She said Jake was going to be there."_

"Trust me, that's exactly why I didn't tell him." Miley smirked, a slight laugh escaping her lips. She shook her head as she heard her Hannah cell start ringing. Rushing over to it, she picked it up and glanced at the caller idea. "Can you hold on? I've gotta take this Hannah call." She told Lilly as she read the caller idea. It was Mikayla. She didn't know what she was going to say, but she knew she couldn't avoid this forever. That would only raise suspicions. It was now or never.

Her stomach turned slightly as she set down her Miley cell phone and grabbed the Hannah phone. Taking a deep breath, Miley slowly pressed the 'talk' button and closed her eyes. "Hello?"

* * *

**AN: **yeah, this chapter is kinda short. But, i really felt that it was best ended there. It's a slight cliff hanger, no? =) Anyways, you know the drill. Let me know your thoughts. More reviews=faster updates. Sorry for the long wait! The next chapter is half done so it may be up soon.... hehe. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!


End file.
